


hide & seek

by stonerkun420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Na Jaemin-centric, Sweet Na Jaemin, fairytale style, love u mum, this is imspired by a childrens story my mum wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: set out on an adventure, jaemin wants to find his friend. he can’t really remember where they are, but he is determined.





	hide & seek

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a weird one, it doesn’t have an explanation or any kind of real sense. it is much like a fairytale, a child’s tale.
> 
> i had fun writing this, as it is based very loosely off a children’s story my mum wrote not long ago!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this, as strange as it is. i suppose thats the magic of it!

just like everyone else on the planet, jaemin has a story. he doesn’t know if it’s interesting, he hasn’t told anyone to see what they think.

  
jaemin used to sit next to the water at the very edge of the river and cry. he admires the way his tears drop into the water, the way his tears ruin the mirror image of himself from below.

 

jaemin loves everyone and everything. he loves things even when he’s afraid of them, and for one or two reasons, they usually love him back the way he loves them.

 

but, this is not enough for jaemin.

 

jaemin is devastated. He’s been searching for many years for his friend, but he just couldn’t seem to find them. every nook and cranny, under every rock. no sign of his friend.

  
he travelled to many different places looking for them. he had old, outdated memories in his head, scenes of a time where he knew where his friend was...so where could they possibly be? at a beach of the wild atlantic ocean? or maybe in the golden sand at the very bottom of the pacific? no. not there. nowhere to be found.

  
maybe they’re in the green ocean of grass that belongs to that festive, music loving country where boys play barefoot soccer, and where dancing is the most popular remedy for a broken heart, the perfect medicine for the soul?

 

no, not there either.

  
“europe! yes” jaemin cheered silently, grinning to himself. his smile breaks when he realises—he can’t possible travel all the way to europe! how will he get there, where will he stay? he’s so conflicted.

  
he’s worried, but he is so sure he had seen his friend once, running on the side roads while jaemin sat quietly on a mountain train. by the time he got to his stop, his friend was nowhere to be seen.

  
he remembers going through narrow streets, dark lanes, all full of colourful neon-signed avenues, cobble pathways, fishermen’s wharfs, museums, galleries and churches.

  
during his time there, he had began only by speaking his language, and managed to study a  couple of different ones. guessed creole dialects, whispered infant talk, mumbled adult talk, always trying to find at least a tiny clue of his friend’s whereabouts.

  
nothing seemed to work for jaemin.

 

 

one day, jaemin would be so determined to find them, but the next? he was more than convinced it would never happen.

 

 

“the jungle! oh, how could i have forgotten the jungle?” jaemin was over the moon about his newfound realisation, but he still had fear that his search would go failed.

 

it took a couple of weeks filled with excitment and repetance, many ups and downs, worriedly measuring the possibilities of success, or the large chances of disappointments.

 

but he wanted this. his friend was vulnerable, unsafe and unprotected. jaemin had to find them.

so, there went. to a jungle he knows, one that is far, far away.

 

  
it is a beautiful place of every color you could ever imagine. full of lush plants and birds, geckos and moths. there are free spirited snakes, who peer down at him curiously. this is a special jungle, he decides when he feels something brush against his legs, looking down to see a rather peculiar looking dog, who barks excitedly. looking up, he sees..horses? horses wearing colorful leg warmers!

 

he chuckles to himself, but chooses not to think anything of it, only continuing his adventure when one of the horses nudges him along.

 

  
jaemin trudged between the highest trees with the lowest branches, nearly tripping over their large roots. he observes the tropical looking fruits and the flowers that he walks past, even stopping to smell a few.

  
at some point, when he grew tired, jaemin sat and waited. he waited, and waited some more, and fell asleep under the sun. dreaming about his friend, he was running, exploring, hunting, chasing with a heavy heart, exhausted and hopeless. he could feel his friend’s presence, but couldn't see them.

  
rapidly, jaemin felt his soul fill up with to the brim with sorrow, and he silently wishes to go back to the country of music and barefoot soccer, where he knows his soul can mend.

  
he couldn't let it go like this, giving up shouldn't be the only option he has left.

 

 

  
a sudden, frightening gibbering of screeching noises wakes him up, and with the last rays of sun still blinding his eyes, he decided to follow a chain of mischievous monkeys, who were pointing to the very top of the tallest tree.

  
jaemin, now envigorated with new enthusiasm climbed up the tree with strength and confidence he didn’t know he had.

  
he reached the top, and there it was, a curious, unusual looking treehouse. he never would have expected this. he thanks the monkeys that helpfully led him here, and they give him a hug each before swinging away.

 

 

  
through an small, open window, jaemin sees him. a very pretty, very sweet brown eyed boy playing his guitar. the boy smiles, and stops strumming to wave at jaemin, calling him inside.

 

jaemin grins, his cheeks flushed as he enters. the boy just smiles cheekily. “you found me! gosh, i gotta say, that was the longest game of hide and seek i’ve ever played!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoyed !! 
> 
> it is up to you to decide who jaemin’s friend it, and to decide what his adventure looks like in all of the places he went to
> 
> i know this was weird, a little bit senseless, but i hope this was nice to read nontheless.
> 
> my twitter is blushykuns & my instagram is sunndz if you want to find me!


End file.
